This invention relates to a fast screen detecting device for searching quickly the contents of a recording on a cassette tape.
The conventional screen detecting device of a video tape recorder (VTR) uses a control signal detector when advancing or rewinding the video tape at a speed corresponding to a fastforward (FF) or rewind (REW) mode, instead of the normal speed of the play mode, or uses a separate head. Consequently, friction due to the high speed occurs between the head drum and the video tape thereby damaging the video tape. Further, the reliability of the running parts is also undermined. These problems, however, are avoided by the instant invention.